Always With Happiness
by FE Girl 1
Summary: When Lina sees her crush Green and Zelda embrace, she gets very upset. Vio, who likes her, wants to help. What is the idea that Vio has to get Green's reaction? GreenxOcxVio


**I do not own "Zelda", but I do own my Oc!**

**I hope you enjoy and if you have any Four Swords Plus manga one shot requests, feel free to PM me! **

**

* * *

**

Lina was devestated. She saw Green and Zelda embrace and her heart felt like it was already shattered into many unrepairable peices. For a long time, Lina has always liked Green, but she was too shy and scared to tell him how she felt about him, fearing that it would end their friendship and that he would never want to talk to her ever again. That was something that she did not want and the only one who knew her secret was Red. Lina was now in her room, her face in her pillow as she was bawling her eyes out. Tonight was the time when she wanted to tell him, but now her chance has been lost. She does want him to be happy, but she knew that she would not be happy now.

There was a knock on the door, but when she did not answer, the door opened. "Lina, are you ok?"

The brunette was relieved that it was Vio instead of Green. She could not bear to face him now. She never did like anyone to see her cry. That is one of the things about her that she did not like one bit. Vio approached the bed and sat beside her. He looked down at the sad girl and frowned gently.

He asked, "What happened?"

"Vio... Green and Zelda... I saw them.... embracing... and I... I..."

Lina could not finish her sentence as she burst into tears and curled into a ball. Vio scooted over and cradled her in his arms, willing to comfort her. He secretly liked her, but was feeling the same way she was. He sighed again.

"Lina... what if you liked someone, but someone else likes you?"

The girl's crying was slowly fading. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

Vio found himself blushing. "Well... You like Green, I know that and so does Red, but... what if someone else liked you and wanted to be with you?"

"That would... depend on who that person is. Why?" Lina looked up at him, tears starting to cease from shedding.

The purple tunic-wearing youth looked down at her, brushing the tears away from her face. "Lina, I... I love you..." he confessed.

Lina could not believe that Vio just said that. She did like him, but only as a brother and nothing more. Then again, she had another thought in her mind.

"Vio, I have an idea. Care to hear?"

Surprised to hear that Lina was already feeling better, Vio asked, "What is it?"

Then Lina whispered her idea in his ear and he liked the sounds of it. You could call it foolproof if you were experianced with this kind of thing when it comes to someone you like. He grinned and looked at her with a nod.

He said, "Sounds like a good idea. This may work for sure. Ok, I understand."

Lina kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Vio. You're the best."

* * *

The next morning, everything seems to be the same until Blue and Red saw Vio and Lina walking towards them. Lina had her arms wrapped around Vio's arm and Vio was smiling his usual smile. Blue blinked while Red had his eyes widened.

"Morning, you two," Vio greeted.

Blue asked, "What the hell happened?"

Lina blinked. "Whatever do you mean, Blue?"

"You and Vio... Are you two... an item?" Red asked.

Vio and Lina smiled. "We are."

"WHAT?!" both Blue and Red shouted, their eyes wider than saucers.

Green walked in and was about to say something when his eyes widened as he saw Vio and Lina. He glared a little at Vio. "Is there something going on between you two?" he asked, trying not to get too jealous.

Vio nodded. "We are."

Lina couldn't bear looking at Green as the event that happened between him and Zelda flashed in her mind. She tugged on Vio's arm gently. "Let's go for a walk, Vio. I need some fresh air right now."

Vio took note of her tone and nodded. He looked back at Green and then said, "Wait in the garden for me, ok? I need to deal with something right now."

Lina looked at him and then she said, "Ok. I'll be waiting." Without thinking, she kissed Vio right on the lips.

Green had both his fists clinched and Blue and Red fainted from having too much of shock. After that, she ran off and then Vio grinned, touching his lips. Green could not hold back now that the brunette was gone. He grabbed Vio by the arm and dragged him into an empty room, slamming the door behind him. He turned and stared at his counterpart with fury. Vio had his arms crossed as he looked back at him.

Green growled, "What the hell was that?"

Vio grinned. "Well, she was lucky to have a guy like me who does not break her heart and not have eyes for someone else."

The green tunic-wearing blond widened his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" he yelled, slamming Vio against the wall, looking as if he was going to beat him to a pulp.

Then the purple tunic-wearing blond's grin faded. "Lina saw what happened between you and Zelda," he stated.

Green widened his eyes again, letting out a gasp. "She... she saw that?" He looked down, letting Vio go. "I had no idea that would hurt her... I didn't even see her..." He sighed, running his fingers through his blond locks. "Lina..." He looked at Vio again. "I'm sorry for handling you like that. I guess I overreacted."

"That's all right." Vio nodded his head to the door. "Go to her. I know you like her."

Then Green looked up at him. "Huh? Aren't you--"

"We were pretending to be together just to see how you would react. She doesn't feel that way to me. The only one she has feelings for is you, Green. I can tell by the way she looks at you and now it is painful to look at you after what happened last night. You better go and console her before she does anything that I don't like thinking about."

The youth nodded with a smile. "Thanks for telling me, Vio. I owe you."

He left the room and then headed towards the garden. When he saw Lina looking at some flowers, he smiled. He spotted a rose beside him and took one before hiding it behind his back, walking towards the girl slowly. When he was a few feet from her, he cleared his throat politely. When Lina turned, her smile faded and she had the sad look on her face again as she looked away.

"What do you want, Green?" she asked sulkingly.

Green replied, "I just wanted to see you and say hello."

"Where is Vio?"

"He had to help Blue and Red recover from that kiss you gave him. You did knock them dead, that's for sure!"

Then Lina looked at him. "Why aren't you with Zelda? You should be with her since you love her."

Green ignored what she said and took out the rose to show her. Lina widened her eyes with a gasp. Green smiled at her reaction.

"I hope this can make you feel better," he said.

Taking the rose happily, Lina said, "Thank you, Green. But..." She looked at him. "Shouldn't you be giving this to Zelda?"

Green let out a sigh. "Lina..." He went closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Vio told me that you saw what happened between Zelda and I."

Then the blond female looked away. "So what if I did? You deserve her..." _Not like you deserve me, because you don't..._ She thought sadly.

"The truth is, I don't like Zelda that way. She was just upset that her father was killed by Vaati. I had to hug her to help comfort her like I always have. She's just a sister to me and the same goes for her towards me. We're not romantic with each other. Please believe me..." Green begged.

The girl looked at him with a small frown. "How do I know that you are not lying to me?"

Then the green tunic-wearing youth gently cupped her face into his hands. "Then maybe this will get you to believe me."

Green leaned in, closing his eyes, and gently kissed her passionately on the lips. Lina widened her eyes as they trembled for a bit before she closed them, kissing him back. They pulled away after a while and just gazed into each other's eyes. Of course, both of them were blushing a little since this was their first kiss that they have shared. Lina did not count kissing Vio as her first one because she wanted Green to be her first kiss.

"Green, I believe you now. I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions," Lina said softly.

Then Green smiled. "It's ok. As long as you love me, I'm happy."

Lina smiled. "Well, I do love you, Green. For the longest time, I have always loved you."

"I'm glad."

Then they kissed again and then Green fell to the ground, being on top of Lina. Their fingers intertwined as they held hands and their kiss became more passionate and deeper. Green held Lina close to her, her body pressed against his which almost felt as if their bodies would meld together to become one. Lina had her arms around him, wanting more from him as she continued to kiss him. They pulled away and then Green lifted Lina into his arms, holding her close, leaning on the wall. They looked up at the sky together, smelling the fine spring breeze.

The brunette female snuggled on the blond and said with a smile, "I'm glad that things have turned out for the best..."

The blond youth smiled. "Yeah. It sure is. As long as we're together, we will always have happiness..."

* * *

**That's it. I hoped you like it. This was my first GreenxOc fic and since there are NO GreenxOc fics, I decided to make one.**


End file.
